Mage Eaters
by Sakura-Fiction
Summary: The country of Asmia was a peaceful nation, but when the President and his Congress are assassinated, a potential dictator rises to take over. To stop the country from ruin, Underground Scientists bring together a ragtag group of mages and non-magic users from all over the Sectors to defeat their similar enemy. However, is this cause worth dying for? SYOC!
1. Chapter 1: The Operation

_**Late Summer, X972**_

"Did ya hear bout what happ'ned down at the capitol?" a drunken man slurred as he swished his cheap wine bottle around, the red liquid splashing onto the wooden table. "I heard from a lady interest of my friend that security has been tight since President Tommy and the Blazes were assassinated." The drunk man hiccupped then leaned forward to whisper. "I also been hearing that Crow is getting politically active, ya'know, since we need someone leading us."

The bartender smirked as he dried a wet glass. The bartender was an attractive young man with tan skin, opposite to the drunk man's pale complexion. His bright orange orbs were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and his ashy brown hair that flopped lazily into his face. He wore a standard uniform consisting of a white dress shirt with a collar under a black vest, black and grey striped slacks, along with black dress shoes. His chin had stubbles of patchy hairs that had not grown in his 19 years of living. The bartender, who's full name was Micah McCord, nodded to the customer.

"Yeah, you're right. Did you know people are actually escaping to other countries? Did you know we may have a dictator controlling us? Did you know the people in the slums are rebelling? And, here's the best one, did you know that the a group of mages are going against the government and creating artificial robots to-"

Before Micah finished with his revealing questions, a knife from the entrance of the bar was thrown swiftly and impaled itself directly into the drunken man's throat. He gasped for air desperately, choking on his own blood before slumping over and going limp. Micah watched the scene indifferently and shook his head at the women strutting his way.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really don't know how to have fun do you, Gianna." The 19 year old said with a sigh, pushing the dead man off the counter to clear of the blood staining wood.

Gianna, despite being 21 years old only stood at 5 feet even, glared up him with her deep wild berry colored eyes. Gianna was evenly developed and had dark green hair in a pixie cut. Her slim body was entirely covered by a black cape and hood, however she chose to let her feet covered in sandals in have full rein of freedom. Gianna bore a scowl as she clenched her fist and punched a chair out of anger, causing the wood to break apart. "You think you're so funny Micah. Well dumbass, what would you have done if I don't know, THE GOVERNMENT maybe was here, hearing all our secrets. How many drugs have you taken Micah?"

Said boy shrugged. "It's not big deal-

"It's not _a_ big deal." Gianna corrected, causing Micah to roll his eyes. Deciding fighting with her would take up the whole night, Micah smoothly turned the direction of their conversation slash argument away from him. "So, what are you here for anyway?"

At that, Gianna's eyes lit up and she grabbed his hand, urging the tall teen away from the counter and out the small shack that was commonly used for weekend bars and weekday gambling event parties. The two were met with the cool crisp air that was arriving since the end of summer was finally coming to an end. Gianna led Micah down the bland streets of Asmia's party district.

The country Asmia was home to many different districts, such as a Party District full of drunks and a Trading District where many markets are built. Some are funded by the government, others, not so much. Ever since the President and his branch of Blazers, who enforce and rule, were assassinated, Asmia has faced money shortages for a while. The country just finished paying a huge war debt so now the citizens have lived without full support. Gianna came to a stop in front of a broken down, cobblestone house, a gleeful smile on her face. The house suffocated from its tight and poorly placed bricks and was crafted at the very end of the block, shunned by all neon lights.

Micah looked at the house in utter disgust as Gianna led him inside. The room was barely lit and beer bottles trashed the floor and broken furniture. It was like a tornado came up to a hurricane and suggested they destroy this depressing little home. Gianna raised her hand and smiled at her companion before bringing up a lacrima screen with the press of a projector button. "Welcome to my hideout! Now sit your arse down and watch what I'm about to show you." She hissed, tapping buttons to show a DNA gene spinning on the screen. Micah obediently sat down on the couch and propped his legs up on the half of a table that was not poked with daggers of all sizes.

"Word from our sources tell us that Crow is allying with some scientists to make genetically made soldiers to rule Asmia," Gianna started as she swiped the screen to the left to show many different pictures of Crow being interviewed by Asmiaranian press. Cornelius 'Crow' Nasal was a plump man with bulging biceps. Despite being chubby, his pale face covered with a thick maroon mustache covering his top lip displayed a menacing look. "We don't know what monstrosities he's brewing up but a few cases are proof he already began putting them to 'good' use."

Gianna showed a picture of a street with blood and papers scattered along the brick walls and yellow 'Do Not Pass' tape securing the perimeter of the scene. "On August 13, a group of strong minded debaters protested at a press meeting, declaring that Crow's leading will lead to misery and no true way of government. They even gone as far to getting press to present their petition to the Blaze Branch, however, later that day at approximately 11:27 PM, their limbs were found in the alley. Witness say that they heard screams yet Troopers kept the citizens in that neighborhood for a drill issued by Crow. The petition papers were never delivered to the Blaze Branch."

"Okay? So you think Crow is planning to mass murder everyone in the country if they go against them?" Micah asked lazily, his hands rested behind his head.

The petite female thought about the question for a moment. "I don't think, I know. I have some hardcore proof. You think this is the only case?" Gianna switched to a video of a tall, slender black creature move slyly around a block. Its white beady eyes turned to the camera, it hissed and scaled up the building, turned to hiss at the camera again, then scurried off to the Dome, capitol of Asmia. "This was footage taken by Dr. Locke. He was actually able to catch one, he calls it Nightstalker, and extracted its DNA. Its entire body is artificial and seems to be running on a Rune. It took hours for our team to break it. Locke is saving it in a tube for further research."

Gianna looked at Micah scratch his head. It was kind of odd that he wasn't stating his opinion or asking stupid questions. Instead, the boy yawned and scratched his head some more, which irked Gianna since she worked on this presentation to no end. Honestly, Micah was trying to wrap his head around to what his companion was suggesting. He wasn't a fan of Crow but he never came to the assumption that having Crow as a leader could change his bland life in Asmia. Micah was not actively involved with anything that happened; politically or mentally. Heck, he barely had the energy to put on a matching pair of socks so figuring out everything could change was not on his Thursday night schedule.

Finally, the male looked back at the screen and stroked his chin, "So what was the purpose of showing me these cases? What, are you like forming some rebellion to take down Crow for the good of the nation?" Micah questioned with a chuckle, finding his suggestion hilarious.

"Yes."

Micah's eyes widened and he stared at Gianna with his mouth wide open, surprised at her blunt answer. He was just joking! Micah stood up to his feet and waved his hands back and forth. "Hold on, hold on hold on! I don't remember signing up for some modern revolution!"

"That is correct. But I'm not done, don't interrupt." Gianna said with a scowl before turning back to her lacrima screen to change to a video that said LIVE in red, bold letters at the top, left corner. The scenery in the video took place in a white lab with equally white tables. A man with spiky dark orange hair and fair skin hopped in front of the screen and smiled goofily, showing off his crooked teeth, and scars lining his neck. Despite looking like a childish teen, the 23 year old man was known as the Underground Scientist. His outfit consisted of a bright yellow V-Neck under an opened lab coat, dark grey jeans, and black fur ankle boots. His emerald green eyes were glistening into the screen as he waved. Gianna waved back.

"Locke, we're ready for the presentation."

Dr. Locke grinned and jumped back and clumsily scooped up many trays of vials full of liquid and lacrima balls. He caused a mess throwing them onto his desk but raced back to the camera and pushed up his thin, black glasses. _"I'm so glad you're finally ready. I went through three bottles of booze waiting for you. Have you ever noticed that cute cat hanging off a tree branch in my office before? Oh and you won't even BELIEVE what new tea flavors were just shipped off. I'm lovin' it so you will be lovin it too!"_

Gianna sighed, embarrassed that Locke was already distracted in 7 seconds top. She looked out the corner of her eye at Micah, who had a blank face, looking way too bored... yet amused at the same time. "Locke, the science behind our plan please?" Gianna asked, stretching out her voice in an annoyed tone.

At that, Dr. Locke stopped his rambling and cleared his throat. _"Sorry bout that. Did I mention I was hungry? Anyhow, let us get this show on the roll!"_ Dr. Locke rolled a cylinder in his hand with neon green liquid inside it. He stared at it for a few seconds before shoving it into the camera, causing Gianna to flinch at the sound of glass hitting glass. _"This here is DNA I extracted from the Nightstalker. It is a bit acid-y so I mixed it with mercury and Elane enchanted it to a good use so its not harmful to human touch... But it is harmful to Nightstalker touch HAHAHAHAHA! This beast can not be destroyed and sadly, I have no clue how Crow created it. HOWEVER! If you can get me a whole million dozens of Nightstalkers, I can mass produce this handy dandy liquid I like to call Lunar Vile, and we can transmit it into weapons and we can defeat Crow's beast army dozen by dozen! Regarding my extreme idea, we can mix the Lunar Vile with a mage and we'll have ultimate soldiers working behind the scenes. I need some mages to test it out though... Well, that is all I have for you. Toodles!"_ With that Dr. Locke tripped over his seat and crashed into the camera, stopping the footage. Gianna sighed and turned to see Micah staring at the blank screen in interest.

"That is Locke's project, and I want you part of the team." Gianna stated. Micah rubbed his jaw, thinking. He hummed a bit and stood up yet again to pace around the room.

Micah sighed, "I need more info then this Gi. Give me more details, something!"

"Crow will be the end of Asmia. If we don't prevent it now, we cant stop it in the future. Our plan is destroy him from the inside. It's a bit sneaky but if we publically revolt, there's no doubt about it that Crow will lash out. We don't need innocent deaths... but we do need some mages."

"Oh good potato chips, you want me to recruit teenagers to inject themselves with some _acid_ for your cause!?" Micah shouted, a nerve popping somewhere. Sure, he was a jerk... and an arrogant bastard... and a womanizer... and a lazy moron... but he was not about to ask some kid off the street to devote their time and lives to an army that can endanger everyone they love. Micah ran his hand down his face and sighed as Gianna grunted.

"Come _on_ Micah! You basically know everyone in the streets. You have the best connections. Find some mages, find some people dedicated, and bring them to our side. You heard about people escaping to other countries right? They know Crow's leadership will lead to disaster and we can prevent that, right here, right now! Think about the glory you selfish son of a bitch! How famous do you think you'll get after saving a country!" Gianna pushed on. She wasn't done yet. "Do you want kids to grow up without being able to grow up making their own choices?!"

Gianna opened her mouth to scream again but Micah pushed her onto the ground and hopped on top of her. He rolled them underneath a table, hidden by a thick black tablecloth. Micah placed a finger over the blushing Gianna's mouth to shush her as the door to the crappy house creaked open. Even though she knew she should be on head alert, Gianna couldn't help but let her eyes travel across Micah's face as he stared at the door. He turned back and stared intensely at the blushing young women before a smile was created among his featured and he rolled out with a girlish squeal.

"Look Gi! It's a dog!" Micah announced proudly.

Gianna face went from a deep red from blushing to a raged expression before attacking Micah with a flurry of punches. "Damn you perverted, no good, selfish, advantage taking, nose picking, loser!" Each insult was accompanied with a punch to the gut. Micah writhered in pain and lifted his hands up in surrender. She felt so violated! Gianna was a professional but their was no way she was going to let Micah off the hook.

"Ow. Ow! Okay, stop it!" He shouted.

When Gianna finally stopped her violent attacks, her hair was messy and all over the places and Micah lay curled up on the floor and the dog ran out. After fixing themselves up, Gianna and Micah sat crisscross on the floor, facing each other. Micah was the first to address her, "So... what is this project thing even called anyway?" He asked awkwardly, causing Gianna to smirk.

"Operation Mage Eaters."

* * *

 **I feel so horrible.**

 **Let me just address that this will appear to be the "1st" story on my account, however its actually not. I was typing up a reboot and another story but then my computer had some trouble and it never charged right and wouldn't turn on which was frustrating.**

 **So with the arrival of Mage Eaters, my fanfiction account will be renewed. I'll have new stories and a new profile because I just need to start off fresh. Since this will be my only story for a while, I'm going to add the Adventure/Romance of Wonder Reins and Action/Deaths of Scouts of the Fire Sword guild.**

 **I also have some inspiration for this story from the animes Black Bullet, God Eater, and Attack on Titan however this plot is entirely my own imagination.**

 **One thing I must add is this is a SYOC and if you are interested in sending a character, the form and all details you need/want to know are all on my Profile.**

 **(Instead of starting a whole bunch of stories on after the other without finishing one, Mage Eaters will be my only SYOC for a long, long time so I can focus on it better because I really want to finish this idea that has been haunting me to write.)**

 **I hoped you liked the taste of this prologue :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Trial and Error

**Chapter Two: Trial and Error**

* * *

 ** _September, X972_**

 ** _Late Night_**

 _ **Location: Eula**_

Among the many markets of Eula, was a tiny animal hospital called Paw Care. Inside the white walled room was a young female around the age of 20. She was currently wrapping a kitten's hind leg in a thick cast, a content smile on her face. The young women had a well endowed body, however, she most definitely did not look her age since she only stood at 4'11. The 12 year old boy waiting for his cat was taller than her. The women had light skin, long dirty blond hair tied up in a high ponytail, and golden eyes. She was wearing a white jumpsuit that tightly hugged all her curves and assets, the top is unzipped just a bit to show some cleavage. Her outfit also included white high heeled boots, some white arm guards that go from her wrists to elbows, and the last white accessories being earrings and a choker around her neck. The girl's white attire and bright smile as she cooed at the purring cat and petted its indigo fur expressed that she was pure. However, when the little boy snatched his cat away excitedly, smiled, and said a praise to her good work, the girl dropped her smile and made the boy shiver from the icy glare she gave him.

"Tsk. Get your arse out of here brat." She demanded rudely. The boy's eyes widened and he left without giving a tip.

Loud footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and an old man with thin, graying hair and dark brown eyes clicked his tongue, disappointed at the actions of his assistant. "Ms. Rill, is it really that back-breaking to discontinue your bad habits of bitching to everyone?"

Bianca turned her back to her boss and made a face, "I don't do it to everyone, just to people." The young women then picked up a rabbit and snuggled it close to her cheek, hiding a smile, "Animals are just sooo much better than humans."

The hold man could be heard grunting in annoyance as he walked up the stairs, his cane clicking against the wood. When the noise hushed below the sound of a whisper, Bianca took it upon herself to close up. She wiped the tables with a lemon scented napkin, arranged all the tools back on the tray, and dimmed the lights. Her bag was lying across the floor, all items spilling out. With an irritated sigh, Bianca shoved her belongings- just useless things like coupons- back into her beige leather messanger bag. Bianca pushed the glass door open and locked it behind her.

A breezed chilled up the petite woman's figure, making her reach to warm up her arms, which was quickly spotted with goosebumps. The only lights glittering up the sky were the small lamps hanging from almost every store. The markets on the street were already closed by the time Bianca walked to the town center. Her face was blank but she sounded a bit content, with her humming that swayed along with the wind. Bianca could have walked home, the distance not being that far from her working location, but she found herself wandering outside the District, which was hard even for her to believe. How was she in a daze for 32 minutes, walking carelessly out of the District?

Bianca sat down on the stone bench provided, nailed deep into the soil. There were chains of cabins leading to a hill with one gigantic tree house. While it looked odd, from its branch like wood and circular shape, Bianca could see lights flashing from her spot next to a small fountain with a pool of crystal blue water. Something about the grand cabin intrigued Bianca, there was something, some force, pulling her towards it. Bianca's feet unwillingly shuffled toward the hill but she came to a stop when she heard a crunch and a low growl. The hairs on her neck stood and her eyes scanned the vast area of flat land beside the hills up north. There was nothing- nothing the street lights could pick up.

Now, Bianca was not a scaredy cat- she was as tough as a rhino, always willing to charge into danger, especially for her sake and well-being. But she's never been in a situation where the opponent was not seen. Bianca stood tall and turned back to the cabin on the hill, it was getting late and she'd rather seek sleep then danger. Bianca turned around again, a thought that it was an animal in need. She could never turn her back to a creature of nature, they were the only things Bianca actually cared for, besides her sister of course.

What Bianca met the stare of however was not a helpless animal. It was in fact a freak of nature. The pitch black creature stood unnaturally at the height of seven feet on its hind legs. Its beady white eye stared into her soul and its sharpened yellow teeth dripped in a mixture of saliva and blood. Bianca was officially disgusted. Its ribs popped out, the long hands had sharp claws glistening with the moon, lowering its menacing growl.

Before the small women could even register what happened, the creature pounced, claws stretched and mouth opened. A screech bubbled up in Bianca's throat as she fell back on the ground and kicked her legs up, jabbing the creature on its neck, making the head move back but the creature cracked its neck back into place. Bianca wasted no time and scurried to her feet, dashing towards the hill.

The creature however, had another plan. It wrapped its claw around Bianca's leg and lifted her to the air, above its open mouth that widened enough to fit three vehicles inside. It stopped for a second, seeming in thought, before hissing and swinging Bianca's petite body into the earth again and again. Bianca felt oxygen leaving her body and not coming back in, making her choke on flying debris and before she knew it, she was flying before her back slammed against a wooden fence- breaking the fence and ripping the back of her jumpsuit in the progress.

Bianca groaned but pushed herself out the wood despite the pain, cause there was no way in earthland that she'd let herself die tonight. The creature cocked its head to the left, staring at the mage ready her magic. A bright yellow magic circle appeared at Bianca's palm as she called out, "Golden Lion!" Bianca's had engulfed in a golden flame and she delicately shaped the fire into a lion. On the mage's command, the lion roared at the dark monster.

The roar should have turned the creature into a tall block of gold however several dark purple magic circles appeared on its body and suck in the energy of the roar. When the purple circles disappeared, a dozen golden spikes erupted out the creature's body, causing it to screech madly. A cocky smirk played across her face, glad that defeating a monster in the night rose her ego. Bianca turned away, walking with her head held high to the place she was going to in the first place. There was a very light sounding hiss in a tone lower than a whisper. If Bianca had not been focusing on her senses, she would have never picked up the noise in the first place.

Bianca whipped her head around and faced the same freak that should have been laying limp in a pool of blood. It wrapped its claws around Bianca's neck and gave it a squeeze while lifting her into the air. The 20 year old's vision was beginning to blur with blobs of light.

"There... is... no... way in hell... that... I'm..." Bianca managed to wheeze out as she thrashed her legs and scratched the freak's bony arms. "...Going to... lose!" Bianca reached out and slammed her now engulfed fist of golden fire onto the monster's distorted face, a battle cry ripping out her throat. Despite being burned, the creature stubbornly refused to release its catch, instead tightening its grip around Bianca's neck. Bianca was about to try a new spell but she was knocked back when a chain slammed into the creature's thin waist. Bianca's fire disappeared and revealed it did no damage whatsoever. She had fallen to the ground and tried to focus on the number of chains wrapping around the creature and hooks digging into the ground. The creature screeched in distress since it was unable to preform any kind of movement. Bianca brought a hand to rub her throat as she gasped, breathing in as much air as she could to recover her lungs.

 _Snap._

The mage looked up, eyes widening, looking for the source of the sound. Bianca gaped at the smirking boy approaching her coolly, his arms tucked behind his ashy brown air.

Micah offered Bianca his outstretched hand, "I didn't mean for Dusk to play so rough." He said motioning to the Nightstalker, "We were just conducting a test... and I think I might of found our subject." Micah said to the young mage on the floor, her eyes widened, as Dusk growled from his position on the cold ground tied in chains.

* * *

 _ **Morning**_

 _ **Location: Twister Alley, Eula**_

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Two dozens of teenagers circled around two others around their age, one being male, the other female. Money was being passed everywhere, the teens taking it upon themselves to bet on a winner. Was there any perfect way to spend a chilled morning in Eula? The male had a grin on his face, seeming to be amused by his challenger, a girl obviously not fit to spend her free time in an alley way, who equally smiled as bright as he did.

"Let's have a good game, ya?" The girl said with a wink. She brushed her curly cyan locks of hair away from her face, revealing charming dimples and silver eyes on her apricot skin. On top of her head was a glittery pink fedora that matched her fuchsia highlights. If the blinding hat wasn't a red flag that shouted _I'm not from here!_ than the girl's flamboyant choice of clothing did. The outfit consisted of a yellow unbuttoned blouse that would have shown cleavage if she wasn't flat chested under an equally glittery beige leather jacket, and puffy shorts that were rose quarts in color. Connected to the belt of the shorts were ribbons the colors of the rainbow spilling out, and to finish that outfit, she wore fuzzy neon yellow socks reaching her knees and neon orange high tops with silver sequins. "It would be a shame if I won... unfairly right?" She suggested with a smirk, hands on her wide hips, throwing eye contact to every teen in the alley.

The crowd cheered, seeming to love the girls confidence, tossing more money.

Across from her, the male grinned, a hand running his spikey red hair and light green eyes flickering towards his opponent. "So sure you'll win? I'll let 'ya' know that parkour is what I do for fun. Not to be consited or anything, but you got nothing on me!"

All the teenagers nodded in agreement, causing more money to spread and for them to cheer his name.

"Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex! Go Hartman!"

Unknown to everyone in the alley, a dark smile on her face. A million scenarios played out in her head in how to lure her target, Alex Hartman. She knew Gianna would murder her for taking a violent approach. They wanted people on their side, not against them. The girl examined the male, taking interest to his fairly skinny build and few muscles. She even spotted a yin yang tattoo on his left shoulder. His attire was simple- it only being a red t-shirt, black shorts, and dark green running shoes. She could always attract him with fear, say his family is in grave danger but the amount of people surrounding them was troubling. Some of them were surely in gangs or had some fighting skills so it would be hard to escape on her own. So she decided with a more subtle approach: mentioning the government to gain a reaction.

"I'm assuming you've heard about those reporters who were murdered, ya? I wonder who would do such a thing." She said, fake pondering in her tone, a finger poking her cheek to add more to a curious effect.

"Those reporters might as well killed themselves." A blunt voice replied, making the female turn her head in surprise since it was not Alex who answered the question. All the teenagers parted to reveal an 18 year old of average height leaning against a wall with his arms crossed eyes closed. He had shaggy raven hair up in a short ponytail, bright blue eyes, and loose dark colored kimono as his outfit of that day. Alex narrowed his eyes, realizing this was the guy collecting all the bet money. He was sure he saw him somewhere else but Eula was so populated so Alex shrugged the thought off, believing he would have remembered someone who wore kimonos clearly.

The same dark smile appeared on the female's face again, this time everyone noticed. She clenched her fists with a satisfied grin, "And why is that shady boy?"

"Tsk" The young adult grunted as he pushed himself off the wall, arms still crossed, and walked toward the female. "I don't know if you know anything about politics girlie- but someday you got to learn not to ask so many questions."

Though she gave him a glare, her smirk was light- almost cheerful, and as quick as she changed emotions, the female closed the distance between them with the thrust of her fist. The male moved her hand off course with a swift flick, her fist now resting in his palm right beside his face. The crowd backed away, murmurs erupting through the alley, but no money was passed. The teenagers had arrived to see a parkour challenge, not a fist fight.

"I can recognize a scum like you any day Rin, or should I call you by your assassin name?" The female taunted. Not giving her a free moment to continue talking, Rin shoved her back with a mighty kick. Sliding on her feet, making pebbles slip out the pavement, the girl smiled in excitement. "I think Docs will really like it if I brought back two subjects, ya." The girl lifted her arms, one pointing at Rin and the other at Alex, summoning a hot pink magic circle to appear beneath them and one below herself as well. With the flick of her wrist, a flurry of white wisps surrounded their bodies and with a poof they disappeared.

* * *

 _ **Afternoon**_

 _ **Location: The Dome**_

Smack dab in the middle of Asmia, in the center of all sectors, was the Dome, capital of the nation. The sheer size was grand and crafted with only the richest of medal. It was round and sparkled at any time during the day, its golden pillars reaching towards the sky and metallic gold bricks stacked on top the other, building up its large height. The entrance to the palace had ivory colored stone leading to the French double doors, wisteria trees nurtured near the front, and velvet curtains flowing out the windows. Once inside, one would be hypnotized by the smooth walls decorated with pastel paintings of landscapes never before seen. Walking on the polished tiles was enough to make one feel like royalty.

The Dome had eighty-three rooms, each one sporting its own particular use. Below the castle like building was a majestic ballroom massive enough to fit the whole nation inside. Occupying the room was one fair maiden observing some men wrestle around. They were all stripped to nothing but undergarnments for the entertainment of the maiden. She expressed her delight with a lustful smile and scooting up in her seat. The men would ripple their muscles and grab each other, circling in that spot for a moment, trying to dump the other onto the floor.

It was an entertaining sport for the noble men who came to bet and even bring their own wrestler to gain riches. The maiden rested her palm on her cheek, suddenly bored. Her advisor- a scrawny bald man clothed in silks- noticed this and rushed to her side, worry painted on his features.

"Mistress? Have the men become tedious?"

The girl rolled her pale serenity eyes to the male. Her gaze was almost lifeless, her emotion unreadable, as if her boredom had suddenly killed her on the spot.

"Mistress please answer."

She moved her gaze over to the golden doors. They were shut and locked to prevent her from moving just like the rusty chains wrapped around her feet. The mistress had very light tan skin and cedar colored hair that was tied in a loose French braid. Wrapped around her busty body was a black off-the-shoulder gown made of silk with gold lace stitched along the edges. As she watched a man throw another onto the ground once again, blood dripping from the latter's mouth. A smile emerged on her face. "Where's Crow? Tell him to get me new toys."

With the press of a button, the Mistress watched with glee as the floor below the wrestling men collapsed and they fell with it, their screams of fear echoing throughout the room like a haunting chill. Her advisor watched, terror in his eyes, however he shook it off and left the room, a holo-lacrima in his hand. Once in the other room, he opened it up, a blue screen lighting up the dim room secluded with dark walls and engravings of symbols. A picture of the Mistress appeared along with recorded data and documents related to her. Next to that information was hologram Crow himself, smiling to the advisor. _"So Wilbert, how is subject 0003 doing? I'm surprised that out of one hundred others, she's the only one who survived the tests. Of course it was both mentally and physically difficult but-"_ Crow paused for a moment to rub his knuckles, _"Anyhow, how is she holding up?"_

Wilbert scratched his nose and sighed, "Sir, Flora Delrium is showing signs of becoming... mental. She seems to only be entertained by bloodshed."

On the screen, Crow nodded his head, _"0003 enjoys other's in pain? How interesting. I believe her testing is not over then. Report to her family that 00- I mean Flora is doing splendid in her courses and she might even be transferred to a top notch institute in another country, and make sure to keep things vague. I'll stop by on my free time so we can discuss things. Until then, keep check of her vitals. She might just be the key to the start of a whole new technology."_ a wicked smile appeared on Crow's face before he ended the call, leaving Wilbert to update the subject's documents.

* * *

 _ **Late Afternoon**_

 _ **Location: Haven Rose Funeral Home, Dome**_

Crouched onto one knee on the emerald green grass was a lone male staring blankly at a cobblestone grave. Engraved on the stone said:

 **Monroe Latverias**

 **Loving Father**

 **Mentor**

 **Blaze never to be forgotten**

The male was young- being only 21 years of age- and was built thin but was muscled hard from intense training. He had wavy, coal black, shoulder length hair with dark red strands, some parts of it had been braided into small braids with silver beads at the end. His high cheekbones, slightly pointed chin, angular face, and bags under his eyes gave him a slight skeleton-like appearance. One thing that heavily contrasted with the rest of his appearance was his ice blue eyes. The male was wearing a black, light armor body suit with some parts of it being extra protected by light ebony armoring on his shoulders, gauntlets, boots, and knees. Along the brown leather belt across his chest were multiple throwing daggers in it. Protecting his feet were scuffed black leather boots and to finish off the outfit, the male wore a black musketeer hat with a navy blue feather in it and a white silk mask with the black face of a smiling skeleton.

He placed a bundle of white roses onto the grave, a grim expression on his face. It was not long since his father along with all the others in the Blaze Branch were assassinated, yet it felt like centuries since he experienced so much pain and sorrow enflicted upon him and other young adults by someone who should have been there for him when his father was not.

A large palm rested on the male's shoulder, bringing him out of his trance. The male looked to his uncle staring down at him with a sad smile.

Crow removed his palm and sat down beside the boy, the son of his brother. "Loki," He started, "I was not aware you were coming here. Are things not going well back in Ibanez?"

In response, Loki shook his head, but said nothing. Crow took it upon himself to keep the conversation flowing. "If you told me you were coming, I would have prepared a job for you. Still an assassin right? It would take your mind of things, while I try to get this country back in order. Loki, remember those tests I signed you up for? The one that granted you with impecible strength?"

"The one where you made me kill my friends. Yeah, how could I forget that?" Loki silently replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, causing Crow to chuckle.

"Yes, that one. I conducted another test similar to that and yet I only had one survivor."

Loki's ears perked up.

"Her name is Flora, 0003, and she is the only one out of 100 to complete all the tests. I wish more lived like how I wished there was an easier way to create a super human. That's the great thing about science though. There is always time for more trial and error." Crow patted his nephew's back, "You understand right?"

Loki nodded, coldness seeping through his veins, freezing the leader at his fingertips. Crow stood and dusted the grass off his bottom. He took one look at his brother's grave and Loki staring off into the distance indifferently. "You know boy, you should smile." Crow cracked a lopsided grin, not in the least happy, more forced than anything, "It can change things."

With that, Crow walked off as the sun began to set, a million plans surfing through his head.

* * *

 **Bianca - klbubblpop786**

 **Rin - DuskFallBlackAndDeath**

 **Alex - bored kid 48**

 **Loki - Arclin**

 **...**

 **Hey~**

 **Here's a early** **Christmas present :D**

 **I just started break and when I go back to school I'm having finals.**

 **Why couldn't I have them before so I could relate to all the finals memes on Pinteest!?**

 **Want to know what's funny? I published the prologue literally a month ago! Nov 21-Dec 21! So funny.**

 **...**

 **UPDATE: This chapter has been edited and revised :). Hopefully I caught all the mistakes but if not, please feel free to mention it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Combust and Press

**September 7th, X972**

A groan escaped Rin's lips as he groggily opened his eyes. He squinted as the bright yellow lights illuminating the room blinded him. He attempted to move his arm to shield his face though jerked in surprise when he felt cold metal trapping his wrist and ankles down as he laid on a leather bed. Finally fully conscious, Rin looked around the white walled room, confused. What was even more strange were the rows of leather beds containing a sleeping figure on them.

To the left of Rin was Alex and to the right was a short girl covered in white clothing. Both of them looked distressed and were sweating even though they were in a dreaming state. Rin thrashed around his bed for a while, not noticing the a girl watching him with a smile. Rin looked up and scowled.

"You should stop trying or else you'll get weak. The drug running through your blood saps on energy. But don't fret, it'll leave soon. I would know since I'm the doctor." She said, now spinning around in her black chair, its wheels squeaking and leaving marks on the crystal clear floor. "If you don't want to go back to sleep we can talk. My name is Misty, remember that will ya." Misty said with a wink.

The girl had silk off-white hair slung up in two buns equally weighing on her head. Her face was fresh and for a moment she looked like she was younger than Rin. For a split second wrinkles appeared on her face along with a bead of sweat down her forehead and a grunt before the wrinkles cleared and her face was once again smooth. Misty wore a beige lab coat with black buttons and a navy blue print over her the left breast pocket of sharp teeth hovering over a ball. Her crystal blue eyes shone with mischief and wisdom.

Rin was not in the mood for silly introductions. "I was kidnapped. You're all kidnappers." Rin hissed, thrashing some more before slumping back and staring at Misty as if she was a murder, his eyes looking darker than usual. Misty simply giggled and playfully punched his knee.

"You're almost an adult silly goose."

Rin stretched his neck away from Misty's face as she got closer until their noses met. As she giggled and spouted nonsense about his eyes, Rin was trying to recollect his memories from yesterday. He was surrounded by wisps and then there was nothing. Now he was captured and locked, forced to endure a girl rub her nose on his, his face scrunched up in thought.

"Hey Rin, can you rest for me? I don't like how pale you are getting. You're looking ugly now." Misty said with another giggle as she pulled her face away. She tripped into her chair but played it off with a grin. A more serious expression took over her giddy face, hands underneath her chin. "You want answers don't you?" Without giving Rin a chance to respond or nod his head, Misty grabbed a clipboard and tapped on it with a neon green pen.

"I'm part of what you can call a resistance... of sorts that is. We're really unorganized at the moment but we really want people to join our forces. Well, that's what Gianna told me to say. Taking you guys captive is so much easier than asking. And don't ask why we're rebelling! Its obvious Crow is gonna be horrible. At least in Gianna's opinion. But her opinion is fact so don't fret! We got plenty of awesome people on board but we need mages for... research. We got the best doctor though! And nothing will hurt, I promise- Gianna pinky promised."

"Listen, I'm going to give you a little bity shot to dissolve all those toxins out of you. I will come back to check on your vitals and hopefully, someone can check on your friends... if they wake up."

For once, Rin's was blank. He was trying to wrap everything Misty poured out around his head. Who was Gianna? And what did they have against Crow? He tried thinking back to his encounter with the colorful girl. But no matter how hard he tried to go back, his head started to ache and the memories got fuzzy before disappearing.

Misty grabbed a tool tray that rested on a table behind her. The steel tray was covered with an assessory of needles and knifes and scissors. Every item had one sharp part and shined, the metallic edges catching artificial light. Rin watched Misty with suspicion. He watched as she filled a needle up with pale gray contents and gave it a little shake. Misty smiled at him and rolled closer, her chair hitting the bed before resting a palm on his forearm. She gently raced her finger along the skin looking for the vein.

Once the vein was found, Misty stabbed the needle into it and injected the liquid. She waited for the needle to empty as Rin winced in pain. He had shots before- almost everyone has- but never before were they this painful. Rin could already feel the effects as his jaw drooped and eyes got heavy. Misty placed the needle and tray back on the table and stood out of her chair. She could not see it but it was obvious Rin was falling back to his dreaming state just like Alex and Bianca. Rin lifted his head and groaned and started thrashing unwillingly before falling still. His breaths slowed down and his eyes shut peacefully.

With a smile, Misty skipped out of the room and heard a hinge click, meaning the door was functioning once again and locked automatically. The narrow hallways of their base had little lighting that contrasted with the subject holding room. With a smile and skip, Misty rounded the corner and met with a large metal door. She swiped out a little ID card and scanned in a lacrima based box.

The was a small beep, a click, and a green light flashing all at once before the metal door swung open to reveal a stair case and another door behind said staircase. Choosing the more accessible path, Misty climbed up the stairs and walked into a small room with a large window taking up a whole wall and four rows of leveling benches. Misty sat down with a smile and peered down the window.

In the room below was a naked girl with sky blue hair hung up by dozens of clear tubes, each one slowly injecting her body with lunar vile. Dr. Locke walked around her body, a notepad in hand to jot down reactions, his foot tapping. Around him, many doctors with beige lab coats raced around the thick-walled room to check on their subjects vitals. There was a moment of gasps as the girl swung her arms and legs in a swaying motion that tugged off some tubes. Everyone watched as she thrashed around, loud beeps booming through the lab to indicate that her heart was slowing down.

Some doctors grabbed the loose tubes and popped a top on them to avoid losing any more vial. One man reached to stabilize the girl but halted when Dr. Locke lifted his palm up to stop him. They both watched as the girl stopped thrashing, blood leaking out of her mouth, a straight line and buzz sound going on for a whole minute before the room seized in movement to stare at the dead girl dangling from the remaining tubes.

An intern pulled a switch down that stopped pumping the lunar vial as Dr. Locke closed his pad. He looked at his watch as everyone else pulled off their tight gloves, disposing them into the trash.

"Number eight, time of death is 13:04 hours. Prepare for another testing in two hours." Dr. Locke threw off his gloves and left the lab. His team of doctors scurried across the room to wrap the girl's body in a thin layer of navy blue plastic with their operation's insignia- teeth biting down on a ball- in the color white. Two men lifted the body and gently pushed it down a chute where it would be received and scanned for an autopsy. It became a required step after the first subject died.

Nobody was sure why their were deaths going on left and right, but they were determined to find out why, or then there won't be any super mage.

* * *

 _Click._

 _Click._

 _Click._

Flashes of cameras and cries of the people's questions filled the polluted air of opinions. Crow waved his hands, a smile ruffling his beard as he slowly walked to the podium set for him just outside of Peladur, entranced by the sea of citizens- reporters waving their microphones his direction, teenagers throwing up signs, crazy women holding up their children and begging to have their forehead signed...

Crow really loved the atmosphere.

Standing side by side and behind Crow were two males who he trusted dearly. Both came from Peladur and were called on duty. One of the taller man winced at all the flashes of lights. The first of the male had a sophisticated wave hovering over him as he appeared ready for business though a smile was present on his face. He was a few inches away from six feet and had a slim finger. His gray hair down in a Conan style shined under the afternoon sun, perhaps from the gel, two fingers brushing down his goatee that had some evil vibes, blue eyes darting amongst the crowd. He leaned toward his partner at the moment to whisper, "Big crowd we have here. I was not expecting such a generous amount of audience. Now would have been a pristine moment to acquire new jewels."

The second male turned his head slightly, a knowing grin on his young face, "You do mean stealing right?"

A small chuckle escaped the first male's closed mouth as he removed his monocle to clean off dust, using the fabric of his top- consisting of brown sweater vest underneath a black dress shirt, a red tie trailing down his neck. Wrapped around his thin legs were a nice pair of black pinstripe sweat pants paired with brown loafers at his feet. "Kibou I can guarantee the cameras are not focused on you. Its on Crow seeing as this speech is kind of his thing. Though I would rather be collecting items of my...interest, we have a job and, my dear are you looking for a girl in this crowd?"

With a snarky smile, the shorter of the two pushed the older man away. "I'll have to say you're wrong Giovanni. Jane said to look for her so I am just that."

That wry smile came back to the older man's face as he patted the younger male's shoulder. He had his other hand over his heart as he let out a dramatic hum, "Ah. The era of true lo-" Before Giovanni could have finished his sentence, the younger boy jumped off the stage, leaving the much more political 39 year old and Crow left before the many clicks of the reporter's cameras and cries for answers.

"Kibou!" Giovanni yelled silently so the cameras would not pick up his cries for the young adult zipping between the crowd until he was out of sight. Wrinkling out his attire, Giovanni faced the cameras, a ready smile once again displayed for the pleasure of the people, forgetting about the troublesome teen- instead focusing on stroking his goatee.

 _Click._

 _Click._

 _Click._

Everyone behind Crow were forced to sit, excluding his guards who blocked each and every entrance, as he stood at the podium. His large hands waved at the crowd with such a charisma. It seemed as if he was immune to the constant flickering and flashes of the camera. Behind Crow were large screens that after a few minutes of set up, where now filming his face for those who wanted to watch from their couch around the sectors live. He grinned up at the projector, his larger self grinning up at the sky before he turned around and settled his hands around a microphone.

Crow sniffed in the air to calm him. Ibanez was truly one of his favorite places to be. The mere energy from all the people, though they mostly rather converse about politics, drew him into them. While his plan was to visit every sector, he needed a foundation for his reign. And how could he not come to the most politically involved sector in Asmia.

Crow poked his microphone, causing a static boom to emit, before he brought the wired metal to his lips, which he licked prior to speaking, "Good day citizens of Asmia and civilians of Ibanez. I think we all have been worrying our butts over the future of this nation. It almost feels as though our leaders had not been killed a month ago. However, we Asmiaranians are problem solvers and as a country we will not fall just because odds have been betted against us. If our will is burning strong then we have the right to hold our burning flag. But right now, the most important thing right now, is the people. You are the ones living and you are the ones who dictate how one lives. So I have come down today, conducted time in my schedule, as did all you businessmen who work days on end, to talk. I am here now to answer your concerns as best as I can."

 _Click._

Click.

Click.

"Mr. Nasal, Asmia is a democracy as I am sure you know, have you planned a way to start an election?"

Crow rubbed his knuckles, "While your comment is true, without the right resources, seeing as we have also lost the Blaze Branch, an election would be moving too quickly. For now, seeing as I was elected as the Vice President of Asmia, the position will be passed to me. Over the line there will be back on our track as planned normally but it is expressing that you can not mourn for the faces of our nations by jumping into an election."

"How are you going to function without the guidance of the council and what exactly are you planning? How can you lead us when you are simply by yourself and you are ignoring let us say- the mass murders!?"

Crow eyed the reporter. It was a young man with ashy brown hair slicked back to the nape of his neck, sunglasses covering his eyes, and a wrinkly dark lavender suit. He had a smirk proudly displayed as Crow's pointer finger bobbed up then down. "While I do not have the supervision of a court, I can assure you that I myself have conducted a team of very trustworthy specialists who have aided me in my divisions and projects. As for the mass murders you speak of, only the best of my people are looking into it as an investigation. Until we have a successful amount of information I will not be having this search be a main priority. What is important now is getting this country back onto the table. I can assure however that we are not blind to the matter and I have teams already set in action in case a disturbance occurs once more."

The reporter slipped away from the crowd, a smirk still curved, even though he felt Crow's eyes glued onto his back.

 _Click._

 _Click._

 _Click._

* * *

"Can you help me find my mommy?"

Ryder turned around, a blank face, lollipop sticking out of his mouth. His blue-green eyes slowly lowered to a little girl with a toy rabbit tucked under her arm. She stood awkwardly, switching leaning onto the balls of her feet, other hand playing with her short baby blue hair. Her buck teeth pointed out towards the 19 year old as she stepped closer, eyes flicking left and right for any passers- though it was a bit unusual seeing as they were in an a forest seventeen miles away from the nearest village in Ugrian.

Just the other day, the lone Wentens son had received a rather threatening letter to meet someone Lin Forest or else. The writer claimed to have a great deal that would be hard to refuse and that the offer would still stand forever as long as he kept quiet. Ryder's bored expression remained on his face as he eyes the nervous, shivering girl.

"If your the writer can you just get on with this life changing deal?"

Gianna scoffed in disbelief and morphed into her regular body and her own set of clothes that she would much rather wear than frilly dresses. "How did you know it was just an illusion. Usually my glamour is right on." She questioned, observing, almost breathing in his appearance.

Ryder was a lean young adult with muscles arraying his arms though he was not bulked in it and his greenish brown hair was messy and wavy, almost as if he never truly got up, seeing as it was styled in what Gianna would comment it to be a 'bed head'. He wore a black leather jacket with many pockets sewed onto it and an equal amount of zippers and a green t-shirt underneath, his hands were rested in the front pockets of his dark blue jeans that were held up by a black belt, and the finishing touch to his daily attire were simple, brown flip flops.

The male shrugged as if he did not really care, "I can feel the traces of magic on you. It was kind of tugging at me, plus, I don't know a handful of Ugrian girls with blue hair."

"So it wasn't realistic..." Gianna pondered. She pulled her hood down and stared at the vast and hilly landscape of Ugrian. There were even huts in the distance that kissed the blue of the sky, folded under the clouds. Being a more city-kind-of-girl, she never experienced a more natural way to do things. Back home was more factory smoke filling up the air and ever since aiding Dr. Locke underground, Gianna forgot what it felt like to have the sun's warmth glossed on her skin. Still, the night and darkness was a preferred time for her but since Micah scurried off to Ibanez, coming to the cultural sector was her given task. Gianna still found a way to do her job as she would in the night though: Hide away from civilization. "So did you read all the notes, our studies and research? My theory?"

For once, an emotion slid its way onto Ryder's face: anger. When he read about the killings of the reporters on the newspaper delivered to his front door, of course he felt sad, maybe grim but he continued to work because those kind of things happened. But then Gianna sent him a twist of information and facts and so many numbers that his mind got numb. All of her evidence was pointing to Crow and the way she connected the pieces made sense.

"I did. Something has to be done about this."

Gianna grinned. "Mr. Wentens, there is indeed something that can be done. Its an Operation my team and I are finally putting into action. We were able to capture the monster and reverse engineer its blood to our advantage. We are so close to being capable to creating super-humans and super-mages if we can defeat these monsters. I have been trying to recruit people to come to our side. Imagine that we can be the ones to change Asmia history forever by removing a dictator before he can dictate."

"You are?" Ryder asked. His hand ran up his hair as he trudged back and forth the dark orange clay and swampy green grass that clumped together because of mud. "This... this is great. Do you need all the help you can get."

The female nodded. "I was informed by sources that you have magic..." Gianna asked, slowly sliding off as Ryder nodded, his bored facial expression and hands in his pockets returning. "You can become stronger Ryder. You could save this country. Hell, you will be known forever and even if the vile is negative, you will be able to contribute in so many ways by leading a troop and fighting."

Ryder looked behind him to see a black tractor slowly speeding up the hill before nodding his head once again.

"I'm in."

* * *

 _ **Late at Night**_

The bullet train sped across the tracks, disappearing into a dark tunnel, leading to a stop known as Vera Ville. An illegal stop at Tirado but after years of smuggling, it was almost a tradition and now a regular stop. The train stopped, it silver wheels snapping a small ball that rolled onto the track. It was dead silent for about a minute before the ball exploded and with a pop, the 4th cargo train was punched into the air. It slammed onto the tracks, fire biting at the metal and burning off the rust. A horn went off and coming from the opposite direction, a speed train, accelerating too fast collided with the bullet train. The impact caused loose items and rips of metal to fly off and an even bigger explosion sounded. Red and orange flames consumed every scrap and citizen left to rot slowly as their bodies became a blackened crisp.

By the time ambulances and trooper cares and fire trucks arrived, both roofs of the trains were melted. The fabric of the leather seats were covered in blood and some people were glued to their seat, their fried bodies hardening.

The sudden ruckus involving an inferno of not only intense combustion but also a crestfallen event on Asmiaranian history. When a team went to investigate the scene, they identified the fat body of Gerald Tick, who at the time was learned to be smuggling nuclear weapons and disease induced drugs. After contacting most of Tick's contacts, the team learned that he was preparing to launch a Bioterrorism attack. Crow has ordered that all items be retrieved and hidden where they can not be found in the safety of the government.

Asmia Times

*9-7-x792

Occurring in Tirado late at night was the destruction of two trains on the same track.

Despite the fact that a mourning as come, this disaster has prevented what could have been a bioterrorist attack.

The nuclear weapons and contained virus has been hidden away for our protection.

Could this have been a blessing in disguise?

* * *

 _ **September 8, X792**_

 _ **Morning**_

A girl sat confined in her room underground. After a long, sleepless day of testing the night before, Gianna and Dr. Locke had allowed her to relax in her subject quarters until they had a mission or task for her to go on. Like every other identical room, the gray walls of the square area had one lacrima screen installed to the left wall with a small indigo couch and a white queen side bed placed in the corner and even a small kitchen with three of everything. Three pots, three pans, three spoons, three forks, three knives, and even three boxes of oatmeal and three jugs of milk. The room was plain raw so the female decided adding red stuff animals- mostly dogs and no cats, red pillows, red blankets. She even brought her own set of red cups.

The 19 year old female had a hourglass figure and a big bust she was modest about and the height of 5'6". She had mid-length white curly hair, her bangs brought back with a bright red clip, slanted amber eyes, and freckles across her pointed nose on her dark tanned skin. Light scars littered on her arms that were packed with muscle, in a feminine kind of way seeing as they were not bursting off her arms. She let out a sigh, her pointed canines pocking out. The girl was dressed in clothing that she could see, which consisted of a red t-shirt, light gray shorts, white suspenders, and white sneakers.

The girl, who's full name was Canina Fae, sat on the couch a newspaper in one hand as the other was clamped around her thin lips to stop the scream that would have come. While usually she was one to smile, joke, and look on the bright side of everything, she found herself unable to do so when back at her home sector, many people died. What if Crow had done it? And done it on purpose?

Canina set the newspaper down and jumped unto her bed, sighing with relief when she sank into the soft blankets. She was a very lazy individual and her position, arms and legs laying apart, almost like a star fish was very relaxing since she was able to think. She had already decided to go out later and maybe watch the people strapped in the white room. Canina curled up into her stacks of stuff animals as she remembered when it was _her_ who had been strapped to a bed, scared and confused. The odd feeling sinking in her gut when all the doctors reacted negatively to the fact when she did not feel the sword the severed into her stomach. She reached for the scar, the touch reminding her how scared everyone was.

It was an accident when she fell onto the spiked bed an amateur was working on. She was told he was fired but nobody could leave these walls unless they did not peep a word of the operation so maybe he was killed or had his memory erased. Canina did not really care about them since she only joined for the income ever since she was fired from the café but she did know that Gianna and the doctors cared about here which is why they dropped everything to stitch her up. She was important. And she was going to help change Asmia for the better.

After hours of lazing around on the bed, Canina finally slid out of bed... only to start sitting on the couch to watch a net drama. She was sure if she was needed, Gianna would come retrieve her, and until then she can munch on some cereal and shout at thee screen in hopes the main character will stop being useless and save the super sexy criminal on the spaceship.

* * *

 **This chapter was so fun to write~ Even if it took forever, lol.**

 **I've concluded that I will update every month so you are lucky to get two chapters in the same month.**

 **...**

 **Giovanni - klbubblepop786**

 **Kibou - Egotistical psycho**

 **Ryder - sissors**

 **Canina - Princessatj**

 **...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this :)**

 **BYE-NEE!**

 **-Sakura**


End file.
